


霸道总裁的宠弟日记（车）

by ORAN_SIREN



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 杀犬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORAN_SIREN/pseuds/ORAN_SIREN





	霸道总裁的宠弟日记（车）

（发车预警，未成年人回避！）  
杀生丸平时是不愿意来这种风月场所谈生意的，不过对方似乎很喜欢这种地方，还约了几个老伙伴一起作陪，杀生丸再推辞也不合适了，便来了。装修的有些浮夸的包厢里，暧昧不明的灯光下，几个有些油腻但是保养得宜的中年男子搂着自己的宠物情儿旁若无人的亲昵着，若不是为了那一两句还算有用的信息，杀生丸早就打算结束今天的应酬了。  
“对了，”忽然牵头的男子提了件事，“听说近来多了个银发的美人，是个又鲜又嫩的主儿，脾气据说烈得很，我让老板给留着呢，大家要不要见见？”  
旁边的男人点了一只雪茄，吸了一口慢悠悠的说道：“男的还是女的？我最近刚开始玩儿男孩子，对女孩不太感兴趣。”  
“当然是男孩子了，你什么时候见过他带女孩子出来玩？”说完大家便哄笑了一阵，脸上都是心照不宣的笑容，看上去似乎对这个作为余兴节目的小美人还是感兴趣的。  
杀生丸自然是没什么表情，对提出建议的男人只是轻轻的点了点头表示不在乎，那人见没有冒犯杀生丸便放心的给老板打了个电话：“叫那雏儿送瓶酒来，药就还用上次的那种吧，效果不错。”  
在后厨正在搬水果的犬夜叉莫名其妙的被领班叫过去，说是人手不够，丢给他一件质地精良的制服让他换好后把那瓶酒送到楼上的一间包房去。犬夜叉倒是没多想，只是他在换衣服的时候觉得更衣室里熏的香有点重，甜腻的让人发昏。  
犬夜叉模仿着周围来来往往侍者的样子，托着盘子敲了敲门，尽量用柔顺的语气喊道：“先生，您点的酒到了。”  
“进来吧。”  
犬夜叉一推开门，怎么也没想到会遇见这个家伙——杀生丸！  
杀生丸也是没想到，居然会在这种地方看见自己同父异母的弟弟，犬夜叉。虽然说十多年没见了，但是那银色的头发和金色的瞳孔毫无疑问就是他家族的血统，再加上那对招摇的兽耳，不是犬夜叉还能是谁？  
做东的男子看着犬夜叉的外形十分满意，并没有注意到犬夜叉有些不对的神情，以为那只是没见过场面的紧张而已。他招招手让犬夜叉过来，把红酒打开给每个人斟酒。犬夜叉回了神，快步走到小吧台的地方开酒给每人倒了一杯，想着做完了这件事就赶快离开这里。等他把酒杯端到众人面前的时候，大老板拿起自己面前的酒杯，微微皱着眉头问道：“你是第一次倒酒吗？”  
犬夜叉虽然不知道发生什么了，但八成是自己做错什么了，点了点头。  
“红酒是不能倒这么满的。这样满满当当的一杯可是让人失去了喝的兴致呢。”大老板又把酒杯放下，看上去似乎很头痛的样子说道，“不过也是没办法嘛，毕竟你是第一次。”周围的几个老板听了这话都笑了笑，看着自己的同伴继续演戏。  
“先生，十分抱歉，我愿意赔罪。”既然是自己做错了事就要负责，犬夜叉并没有逃避的打算。  
“好孩子，”大老板笑着赞美道，“算是奖励你勇于认错，那就把这几杯酒喝了吧，然后再去倒新的过来。”  
就是犬夜叉再傻现在也听出来大老板再故意为难他了。酒倒得过满不过是个借口，就算他喝下去估计还有别的事等着他。看着他们不怀好意的眼神，犬夜叉也不打算再客气，正准备出言反击的时候，忽然杀生丸张口了：“算了。蠢东西，以后还是呆在仓库里，服侍人的这种需要脑子的活不适合你。”说罢，他率先拿起面前的酒杯喝了一口，堵住了众人的嘴。  
这家伙是在帮自己？可是他的话好像更不中听。犬夜叉知道这里不该久留，鞠了个躬拿了托盘便快步走了出去，大家都在注意杀生丸反常的态度就没再去纠缠犬夜叉。杀生丸看了看腕表，时间差不多了他也不打算继续下去了，起身打了个招呼准备回家。包厢里的各位也知道他的脾气，今晚的作陪已经算给了他们极大的面子了，也就没有多挽留，继续自己的娱乐。等他出了门，为首的大老板才擦了擦冷汗，用极其轻的声音说道：“怎么办？刚才的酒里也下了东西。”  
顿时屋子里的人欲望全部消退——杀生丸最讨厌别人给他塞宠物了，更何况是下药？几人立即呵退了自己的宠物，开始商量明天该怎么赔罪。  
杀生丸并不知道这件事，他打电话通知邪见把车子开出来，正当他走到门口的时候发现有一个人影倒在了夜总会门口的花坛旁，看着衣着好像酒店的侍者，走近一看，居然是犬夜叉。  
“你躺在这里干嘛？赶紧起来。”杀生丸皱着眉，冷冰冰的说道。他对这个弟弟没什么了解，非要说印象的话大概就是在十几年前那年，父亲葬礼上那个明明很想哭却强忍着眼泪的小鬼。  
犬夜叉觉得整个人都头重脚轻，迷迷糊糊的，好像是发烧了一样，整个人从里到外都是热的，脑子也浑浊的不像样，根本没听清杀生丸的话，只是答非所问的哼唧了一句：“好热•••地上凉•••”  
杀生丸看犬夜叉快要缩成一团的样子有些不对劲，伸手撩开盖在他脸上的长发，看见了一张几乎失去意识布满了潮红的脸——这是被人下药了？杀生丸暗骂了一句蠢货，自己给他挡了一顿酒还是被人算计了个透。现在杀生丸也懒得跟他计较这些了，直接把人扛起来丢到自己的车上，让邪见开车回去。  
在路上的犬夜叉还算安静乖巧，只是小声的发出一些细碎低哑的呻吟，等到杀生丸把他抱起来坐上电梯时，他的手就开始不老实了——不断地扯着自己的衣服的纽扣，腰也顶着杀生丸的腹部蹭来蹭去，蹭的杀生丸几乎快起了反应，这让杀生丸十分恼火。算了，就算骂他现在也听不见，杀生丸这样默念着抑制着自己的愤怒。不过让他觉得有些诧异的是，明明看上去有一米八多的犬夜叉居然这么轻，这家伙是平时都吃不饱饭吗？  
终于到家了，杀生丸腾出一只手解开指纹锁，一进屋子就把犬夜叉丢在柔软的地毯上，虽然甩的不算重还是让犬夜叉浑身一震，带着奶音又像撒娇般的一声闷哼从嗓子里漏了出来，听得杀生丸更加烦躁了——这副样子要是被那群衣冠禽兽瞧见了，不得被啃的骨头都不剩？  
“麻烦。”杀生丸低声骂了一句，连鞋都来不及换，直接提着犬夜叉的衣领就往浴室走，打开了浴缸的冷水把犬夜叉丢了进去，确认他不会被淹死后才去把衣服脱下来丢到换洗的篮子里去冲澡。  
只是还没等他冲干净身上的泡沫的时候，犬夜叉好像清醒了一点，从浴缸里爬了出来，穿着那身湿哒哒的衣服站在那里，瞪着一双有些迷糊的大眼睛歪着头望着杀生丸，整个人像个刚洗过澡等着人给吹毛的大型犬一样，湿漉漉的头发贴在身上，看上去怪可怜的。  
也不知道今天自己是怎么了，看着那半透明白色衬衣里露出来的小麦色皮肤竟然有些口渴，对自己这样的生理反应表杀生丸示十分厌恶，他不明白人为什么要有性欲这种多余的东西。杀生丸草草冲掉了头发和身上的泡沫，披上浴巾跟犬夜叉说道：“醒了就自己脱了湿衣服洗个澡，一会儿到隔壁的客房里睡，明天一早就走。”  
犬夜叉像是听懂了又像是没听懂，机械的开始脱着自己的衣服，虽然有些偏瘦，但是犬夜叉肌肉的形状很好看，配上小麦色的皮肤和水珠可以称得上是性感，让杀生丸萌生了想上去摸一摸的冲动，看看那具肉体上的皮肤是不是像最好的丝绸一样光滑细腻。  
当犬夜叉开始解开自己皮带的时候清脆的声音让杀生丸忽然惊醒——自己在干什么？眼前的人可是他同父异母的弟弟，就算再怎么选玩物也不能选到他头上。他不敢再看犬夜叉，转头快步走了出去，回到了自己的床上，赌气一般钻进了被子里，长发也懒得吹干，直接闭上眼睛开始睡觉。  
杀生丸家的隔音设计的很好，按理说不应该能听见浴室里的声音，但是杀生丸老觉得有淅淅沥沥的水声传来，就像房子漏雨一样惹人心烦。让他更烦的是伴随着水声在他脑海里不断翻滚着的犬夜叉的身影，他觉得自己简直就是个变态，居然让一个乳臭未干的小子弄的毛毛躁躁的，竟然到了辗转反侧的地步。  
“还没有洗完吗？”过了五分钟后杀生丸怒气冲冲的从床上起来，走到浴室推开门想要大骂犬夜叉一顿时，却发现浴室里并没有人，旁边只有他脱下来的衣服和变少了的浴袍而已。杀生丸知道自己今天算是着了魔了，幻听都出现了，要不明天就把今年的假期休了去旅游吧。拿起手机准备让邪见给自己订机票的时候，却发现已经半夜两点了，邪见这会儿早该睡了。  
杀生丸翻了翻自己的通讯录，好像除了母亲和邪见外都是一些生意上的伙伴，现在根本没有人可以打电话发泄自己不满的情绪，越发的憋屈。鬼使神差的他走到犬夜叉的房间，发现犬夜叉还开着灯。  
犬夜叉并没有盖被子，只是裹着浴袍躺在床上，似乎体内的余热还在折磨着他，让他并不能睡的安稳。昏黄的夜灯照在犬夜叉依旧红彤彤的脸上，显得格外的暧昧。杀生丸看着犬夜叉有些难过的样子伸出手想要摸摸他的头，却把犬夜叉惊醒了。  
“你是•••杀生丸？”犬夜叉不明白自己为什么会看见他，“你来做什么？”  
做什么？杀生丸被这句话问住了，自己来做什么？看着犬夜叉的锁骨和纤细脖颈，杀生丸觉得自己确实想做点什么。  
“我来看看你死没死。”杀生丸语气不善，但是动作还算轻柔，扯过被犬夜叉踢到一边的杯子给他盖上，怕他着凉。  
“哦。”犬夜叉现在几乎没有思考的能力，只是下意识的回应着，“我还好，就是还有点热，感觉自己快烧起来了。”  
杀生丸能察觉到自己身体里好像有什么东西在叫嚣着，让他去征服和占有眼前这个驯服而可口的猎物。他希望犬夜叉老实点，别再勾引他了。  
犬夜叉并没有听见杀生丸内心的祈祷，撩开了浴袍，当小麦色的胸膛露出来的那一瞬间，杀生丸就知道有些东西自己已经控制不住了，他放任了自己最原始的欲望扑了上去，粗暴的扯开了犬夜叉的浴袍，狠狠的在犬夜叉脖子上咬了一口，疼的犬夜叉惊呼了一声，伸手想要推开他的时候反而被捉住了双手，高高的举过了头顶。  
“我现在心情很不好，你最好乖一点。”杀生丸捏着犬夜叉的下巴威胁着，那双湿漉漉的像小狗一样的眼睛看了真叫人心烦，杀生丸抽出自己睡袍上的腰带把犬夜叉的手困在床头的栏杆上，捂着他的眼睛开始亲吻起来。  
犬夜叉不知道自己该做什么，既然杀生丸说了要乖一点，他就老老实实的接受着杀生丸有些蛮横的亲吻，舌尖小心翼翼的回应着，让杀生丸难得的生出几份怜悯。不过这份怜悯也只是在心底里一闪而过，犬夜叉的退让使他更加肆意的掠夺，他不再满足与啃咬脖子，胸口和腰间的肌肉也是上等的美味，因为是用的自己的沐浴露，所以犬夜叉身上的味道让他觉得格外的熟悉，就像从里到外都充满了自己的气味一样让他满意。尽管平时疏于对性事的处理，但是毕竟是个成熟的男人了，杀生丸的逗弄很快便让犬夜叉的腰肢软了下来，双腿也开始不老实的蹬着，似乎在通过用下体摩擦他的身子获得快感。  
不过杀生丸想要的可不只是亲吻和抚摸这么简单，既然都做到这种地步了，那就干脆的占有这个小家伙吧——反正他有的是钱，就算当宠物养一辈子也不是不可以。他伸出手指摸了摸犬夜叉臀间的穴口，虽然有些湿了但是要容纳他的东西还不够，他太紧了，还需要再放松一点才行。只是他刚伸进去一个指节，犬夜叉就痛的发出了一声呻吟。虽然这样的声音让人欲望更盛，但是他可没有想把犬夜叉痛死的心思，他暗暗的咒骂了一声飞快的从床上下来，  
在家里粗暴的翻找着有没有什么可以用的来润滑的东西，最后在药箱里翻到了一只软膏，虽然计量不算多但是应该足够做一次了。杀生丸回到床上把不停扭动的犬夜叉按住，在他腰下垫了一个枕头，挤了一大坨药膏往他的后穴填去，然后前后夹击着，帮着他慢慢的打开自己的身体。  
被下了药的身体本来就很敏感，再加上是初次经历这种性事，犬夜叉懵懵懂懂的承受着杀生丸给予的一切，整个人诚实的近乎淫荡，不久便容纳下了杀生丸的三根手指。红彤彤的穴口卖力的吞吐着，似乎在邀请着杀生丸把更凶狠的东西填进来。杀生丸也被这有些长的前戏逼到了极点，他抽出了手指，将犬夜叉的一条腿抗在了肩上，狠狠的顶了进去，毫无防备的犬夜叉差点咬到自己的舌头。  
“真是紧。”杀生丸也是第一次和男人交媾，这样有些陌生的快感也让他有些把持不住。犬夜叉倒是被顶的痛了也不说，只是浅浅的哼了一声便咬着嘴唇硬挺着，看上去听话极了。杀生丸不打算让他继续这么体面，更加用力的顶撞着，俯下身来用舌头强行打开他的口腔，把那些甜腻的呻吟混着犬夜叉的唾液吞了下去，他喜欢这种从里到外操控着一个人的感觉。  
很快，犬夜叉便败下阵来——他未经开采的身体根本经受不住杀生丸这样的采撷。他觉得身体已经不像是自己的了，整个人都被杀生丸攥在手心，他没有办法抑制住身体里一波接一波袭来的快感，几乎是忘了自己还可以叫停，他呼唤着杀生丸的名字射了出来，有些偏凉的液体撒在了他和杀生丸的胸膛上。摸着杀生丸胸前粘稠的白浊，犬夜叉露出了像是做错事般的孩子一样的表情——他好像把杀生丸和自己都弄脏了？  
杀生丸被他这个表情给看射了，紧紧的按住了犬夜叉的屁股没让一滴东西撒出来。稍微降下来的情欲让杀生丸恢复了短暂的清醒，他盯着犬夜叉的脸暗道奇怪，明明都射出来了，怎么感觉还是有些不满意呢？犬夜叉双眼失神的看着杀生丸染满情欲的脸，觉得嘴角有些干，忍不住舔了一下，却没想到这一舔给自己招来了麻烦。  
杀生丸伸手解开犬夜叉手上的束缚，直接把犬夜叉翻了过去，抬高了他的臀从后面更加猛烈的发起第二轮进攻——刚刚犬夜叉高潮的时候几乎快把他夹射了，在他看来那样的眼神几乎是赤裸裸的挑衅，似乎是在宣示着自己欲求不满。  
犬夜叉把头埋在枕头上，觉得自己的明明腰痛到不行，但是后穴却像是吃不饱一样发着痒。他被折腾的累极了，已经不想再去管到底为什么自己变成这样，顺从的抬着臀部任由杀生丸抽插，抱着枕头希望这场有些唐突又疯狂的性事尽早结束。  
累了吗？杀生丸看着犬夜叉渐渐淡下去的反应在意料之中，等到他在犬夜叉体内射出来第二次之后就没有再难为他，给他做了简单的清理之后便搂着他睡了。  
这回，杀生丸睡得很好，一夜无梦。


End file.
